Yosemite Sam
Yosemite Sam '''is a regular character and antagonist in Wabbit - A Looney Tunes Production. '''Physical Appearance As compared to the classic Yosemite Sam, he retains his signature big, red mustache and eyebrows as well as his famous black mask and 10 gallon hat. Contrasted from his original design, Wabbit's version of Yosemite Sam has a much longer nose and pudgier body composition, sort of resembling his version from "Invasion of the Bunny-Snatchers" which is an old Looney Tunes short, plus he's missing several teeth, his yellow bandanna is removed, revealing his chest hairs, and his hat looks different. Appearances Season 1 * 101a. Buddha Bugs (debut) (2015) * 102a. The Inside Bugs (2015) * 104b. World Wide Wabbit (2015) * 106b. The Wringer (2015) * 109b. All Belts Are Off (2015) * 114a. Hareplane Mode (2015) * 124a. Pain & Treasure (2016) * 132a. Rabbits of the Lost Ark (2017) * 137b. Rodeo Bugs (2017) * 141a. Proud to Be a Coal Miner's Wabbit (2017) * 144a. Tis the Seasoning (2017) * 151b. Hard Hat Hare (2017) Season 2 ''' * 204a. Sam and The Bullet Train (2017) '''Debut Yosemite Sam makes his debut "Buddha Bugs", he appears before Bugs, stealing money from the People of the Silent Pace, then he enters a cloud of smoke that gives scene to Bugs, Yosemite Sam says he did not fool him this time and that He goes to work, but Bugs makes him come back because of an imaginary treasure, Sam wants the treasure but first he needs to open space for treasure, that is to get rid of everything he has, he descends the stairs "exaggeratedly" Home, leaving his cats and passers free, he takes it all, he has even a horse, he goes on the street giving his things to the people, then he comes back but Bugs says that he also needs to get rid of his identity then he goes Until the Transit Department, but he also realizes that he needs to get rid of his clothes too, later he returns tea Bugs, but he also needs to bathe, he returns again but is still in the Final Test, get rid of his anger, Bugs Sam tells Sam that he's gone and Sam starts jumping for joy, but tries to look for the treasure, but all the time, the Treasure was just the Happiness, Sam stays with Rage and tries to play with Bugs, but Bugs deflects and Sam falls once more from the Giant Ladder, ending the episode "Short". Trivia * It is revealed in "Buddha Bugs" that his real name is Aloysius Bartholamew Sam. * Like Wile E. Coyote, he appeared in one episode in the year 2016 but the only 2016 episode that Yosemite Sam has appeared in was "Pain & Treasure". * As in The Looney Tunes Show, in this series Yosemite Sam's house is shown, but the series is based on Looney Tunes, whose has never been shown his home in the classic Looney Tunes shorts. * His uniform in "Rabbits of the Lost Ark" is a reference to Indiana Jones. * In the Series, he has already been arrested three times. * It is not known why he has so many cats on the show, even more that there is a cat with hair very similar to his mustache. * On the show, his face without the blackbelt mask is widely seen, unlike other shows that are quite rare to see. * He is the secondary character/villain, who has appeared in more episodes than other characters (taking out Bugs and Squeaks). * Throughout the series, he is the first returning classic Looney Tunes character who actually appeared on the show other than Bugs. * "Pain & Treasure" proves that he has dated an Esperanto girl. Gallery Season 1 Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Villains. Category:Humans